


Let's 'Do it' on the Kitchen counter

by Joey29



Series: Sterek's YouTube Channel [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always feminine Stiles, Derek an Engineer, M/M, Pranks, Stiles has acrylic nails, Stiles has that Body-ody-ody, Stiles is a Photographer, Stiles wears makeup, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey29/pseuds/Joey29
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a YouTube Channel per Stiles' idea.Stiles decides to film the channel's very first prank on their channel.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek's YouTube Channel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171589
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Let's 'Do it' on the Kitchen counter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who were trying to locate my story Sterek's Youtube Channel.
> 
> I sadly have not found it but I did remember bits and pieces of what I wrote. So even though this isn't the exact chapter I tried my best to pay homage to my first ever chapter in the series.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Stiles had set up the camera in the kitchen hidden behind the shelves of photographs of him and Derek in a bookcase by the breakfast nook by a opened colonial-style window. He would need that blast of natural light for the video. He and Derek would usually film in their kitchen. Stiles loved to cook and Derek loved to eat. It was a perfect marriage and compromise when it came to filming.

Stiles stood before the camera with a wink as he spoke in a whisper, "Okay, guys. Wolfie, is taking a shower. He just came in from a long day. We were thinking to upload a nightly routine for you guys. But obviously I changed my mind without telling him." He smiled, "Okay, so when he usually comes home I cook for him, we chill around the house and do other things." He blushed. "So this prank shouldn't be too farfetched. It is called, Let's do it on the kitchen counter." Stiles snickered placing his perfectly manicured acrylic nails over his mouth, "He will totally be up for it." He spun around showing the viewers his outfit. He wore a cable knit mauve long sleeve crop top sweater with matching cable knit shorts. He turned his back to the camera showcasing his ass and repositioning his legs so that his ass was flexed. "He is going to go crazy. I just picked up this number today. He never saw me in this before." He faced the camera and rolled his hips. "See you guys in a minute." He sang.

Stiles accredited himself for his intense workout routine which gained him his hourglass figure. He was willing to share his story with the viewers. He was not interested in committing to plastic surgery like most gay and queer men on YouTube. He was dedicated to hard work. And the fact that he loved to eat the right foods that would go to the right places was the biggest score for him.

**

Living in Los Angeles was a dream come true for Stiles, moving from Beacon Hills, a small town in San Francisco, Stiles had hopes and dreams. He was presently hired as a freelance photographer for local magazines around Hollywood. The pay was good but it was nothing compared to Derek's who was working as an Nuclear and Software Engineer working with major hospitals around Los Angeles helping build medical equipment. Derek and Stiles had met when Derek had flew over to L.A from Manhattan to land an interview and hadn't looked back since. It had been three years since Derek had moved from Manhattan. They were happy. There was no denying what Derek would do for Stiles. Including making a YouTube Channel against his better wishes.

**

Stiles pranced to their range stove and turned on a burner under the colored dutch oven he had filled with vegetable stock and red beans. He opened the glass french door refrigerator that stood to his right and pulled out a bag of asparagus. He spied over his shoulder at the camera and winked suggestively. 

After a few beats and cuts of the footage of Stiles cooking, Derek entered wearing a black tee that hugged his abs and biceps as well a pair of grey baggy sweat pants. 

Derek hummed as he made his way towards Stiles licking his lips, "Hey baby,"

"Hey Wolfie," Stiles didn’t turn around.

“What are you making?”

“Wanted to try making this Mexican soup recipe I saw online.” He chirped, “I want to add some asparagus to it though.”

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ slim waist, “Where were you when I came in?”

Stiles giggled, “I was in the basement developing some film for a client.”

“Okay.” Satisfied with the answer, Derek went to the refrigerator for a drink.

Stiles turned around to the camera and winced with a light laugh.

Derek pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat on the cushioned highchair by the countertop island to watch Stiles prance around in his knitwear. 

Stiles turned to Derek and pulled the highchair around so that he could stand in between Derek’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and started to peck at his lips.

Derek rolled his hands down Stiles’ ass while he opened his mouth and massaged Stiles’ tongue with his own.

They were standing right in view of the camera. The countertop island was standing opposite the camera and viewers had a full view of the kiss and Derek kneading Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles pulled away getting a grunt from Derek, “Let’s do it on the countertop.”

Derek pulled away with an arch of his brow, “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am serious Wolfie.” He pecked Derek’s lips, “Do me right here. Right now.”

With that, Derek groaned and lifted Sitles under his ass as he got up from his seat.

Stiles yelped while holding onto Derek’s shoulders tightly.

Derek never turned his eyes away from Stiles as he rested him gently upon their white marble countertop, “I’m going to make you feel so good baby.”

Stiles moaned, “Mmmhmm, I am sure of it big daddy.”

Derek kissed down Stiles’ jawline towards his neck.

Stiles closed his eyes only to reopen them and wink towards the camera while running his acrylic nails along Derek’s board shoulders. “Do it.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ lips before leaving his opened legs.

“What’s going on?”

“I need some lube.” Derek shouted back before he left the kitchen.

Stiles fanned himself frantically and tried to adjust his boner from the view of the camera by crossing his legs. 

After a few deep breaths, Derek was back with the lube in hand. He attacked Stiles’ lips when Stiles opened his arms to him.

Derek aggressively opened Stiles’ legs wide and rolled his hips into him.

Stiles moaned out loudly. Shit. He would have to edit that out later.

Derek flipped opened the lube bottle, “Want me to open you up baby?”

“Yes, big daddy.” The words just fell from Stiles’ lips without filter.

Derek gently pushed Stiles upon his back before Stiles came to his senses.

“It’s a prank.”

Derek was nearly on his knees and asked, “What?”

“It’s a prank.” Stiles giggled as he covered his face with his hands.

Derek stood to his feet and was confused.

Stiles sat up, “Wolfie, it’s a prank.”

“I don’t get it.” Derek was dumbfounded.

“It’s a new couple’s prank on YouTube….”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“The camera is behind you.” Stiles adjusted himself before jumping from the countertop.

The breaths that Derek was taking was the only thing in view of the camera before the turned into full view, “Wow.”

“That’s all you can say?”

“What do you want me to say baby.” He turned to the lube upon his fingers, “I was ready to go in.”

Stiles blushed, “So the first prank of the channel and I got him good guys. Team Stiles on top.”

“No. Big Daddy is always on top.” Derek pulled Stiles within his arms and kissed his lips.

Stiles pushed at his shoulders playfully, “If you guys liked this prank and want us to try more couples pranks on our channel, comment below, like…”

“And hit that notification bell.” Derek concluded.

“Bye.”

Derek waved goodbye before Stiles turned off the camera.

“That was very bad.” Derek started.

“What are you going to do about it?” Stiles teased him.

Derek had that gleam in his eyes. “I think you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Like, Share and Subscribe :D


End file.
